platinumrofandomcom-20200214-history
News Archive
pRO News Archive is a place where all the previous Server updates and news are stored. Please feel free to browse, but do not edit any content unless you are absolutely sure of the exact update, thank you! January 2012 4 January 2012 31 New Hat Quests Implimented, please visit http://platinumro.net/forum/index.php?topic=206.0 for the list and location of each. December 2011 10 December 2011 Deadline for the Holiday Loading Screen contest is tomorrow, if we don't get enough submissions, the contest will be canceled for these holidays. As of right now, we have only one submission. November 2011 30 November 2011 Gym passes are now in the donation shop. Buying one lets you raise the max weight limit of a character you have by 200, up to a max of 2000. This NPC is located in Payon! 21 November 2011 A bunch of rental items (weapons, armor, and accessories) in the donation shop as a trial. The way rental items work is this. You purchase the box, and as soon as you open the box is when the time limit starts. After the week (or however long the item exists) is up, it disappears. You can keep the box for as long as you like before opening it, the time doesn't start until then. 18 November 2011 An assorted selection of hats are added into the Donation Shop. Among these are the Lion Flower hat, the Kamen Rider Helm, and the Gold Poring Necklace. http://72.44.88.164/?module=purchase&category=0 Price of the Old Hat Box is also lowered to 2 credits. 14 November 2011 The Dungeon quest on Greed Island is now accessible! The 3 dungeon maps are also in, along with a new MVP at the bottom map - The Kraken! In addition, all of the GI mobs now drop their own scrolls, so please patch or these will show up as unknown items! 13 November 2011 Greed Island finally here! Please patch your clients, and read this for all the info you need. http://platinumro.net/forum/index.php?topic=173.0 7 November 2011 There is a new patch with the artwork from the Loading Screen contest! 1 November 2011 The Bat Ring quest NPC was removed Willows and Plants now spawn in Prontera to help give it a more 'nature' feel. None of these mobs are aggressive of course, so don't worry about being attacked. 'October 2011' {C 30 October 2011 A new patch contains the updated the look of Prontera! *Please go patch, otherwise you will have problems walking around town (walking into invisible walls and such). You can now tame Alicel, Aliot, Aliza, Yellow Plasma, Gold Acidus, and Ancient Worm! 29 October 2011 A quest for the Kabuki Mask, Tiger Arhat Mask, and Dragon Arhat Mask can be found on Amatsu Field 1. A quest for the Tiger Mask and Lion Mask can be found inside a building in Amatsu. A quest for the Hairband of Reginleif can be found inside a building in Hugel. A quest for the Eye of Darkness can be found inside the Sphinx. A quest for the Vane Hairpin can be found in Amatsu. >>> A big thanks to GM Tesla and Lutetium for writing these quests! {C 24 October 2011 Skill updates for Gunslinger:*Increasing Accuracy gives +8 AGI, +8 Dex, and +40 hit. *Madness Canceler gives +150 atk instead of +100. *Piercing shot gives an extra +50% per skill level. *Tracking now gives 200% + 200% per skill level extra, capping at 2200% at level 10. Skill updates for Mechanic: *Boost Knuckle and Vulcan Arm now give 2x as much increase per skill level. Skill updates for Ninja: *Huuma Shuriken gives +200% per skill level. 23 October 2011 The Frey Hat quest NPC has been added in Rachel. The Odin Mask NPC has been added in Odin Temple. {C The Drooping Sanae hat NPC has been added inside a building in Prontera. The Bat Ring NPC has been added in Prontera, to the left of where you spawn. This quest will be available until the 31st! 21 October 2011 All of the values for armor are now back to what they were pre-renewal, so everything will display correctly. God Poring now drops the Purity Robe, an armor that gives +5% heal power. {C Lucifer drops the Tidon armor, which gives MDEF, resistance to mobs, and resistance to statuses. {C The Grampy MVP has 7 million less HP. (From 29mil > 22 mil) 19 October 2011 Kafra Band NPC implimented. A new loading screen has been added GFX for Ice Wings and Fairy Wings replaced by that of 2 other items {C 16 October 2011 Monks can now use Chain Combo infinitely! The delay between uses depends on your agi and dex, and can be reduced to a minimum of 0.3 seconds, so you can use Chain Combo 3 times per second. You can also use Combo Finish and Tiger Knuckle repeatedly until you run out of spheres, and they can be interchanged as well. So you can have a combo like this. CC > CC > CC > CC > CF > CF > TK > CF > TK > TK > TK... Also, the site has been changed to something that isn't integrated to the control panel for various security reasons. 12 October 2011 Pumpkinrings now spawn on every single Geffen, Prontera, and Payon field. They drop some fun stuff. 10 October 2011 In order to give PlatinumRO something unique to set it apart from other servers, pRO team has begun working on a custom storyline for it. This will involve a large series of quests, and I have just put in part 1 today! These quests won't just be "go get 100 items and you get a hat" type of quests. These quests will give you access to new maps, new NPCs, new shops even. And the majority of quest related updates I make after this will only be available to you if you start this storyline of quests. The storyline will just get larger, more involved, and more interesting with every update from here on out! To find the first NPC and start this chain of quests, look in the southern half of Prontera. He's standing outside of a building. The Freya's set NPC is in! It's in the new map along with everything else! A front lobby is also added to the building. 7 October 2011 The skill 'weapon refine' can now refine armor. You just need Elunium, and the armor you'd like to refine. *BUT PLEASE NOTE - If you try to refine armor and your job level is less than 50, it can actually BREAK at under +4. *But also note, if your job level is above 50, you will actually get a +% boost to the success rate! New items added to both Event and T-Shirt exchanger NPCs, some of the prices in the Event shop are also lowered. The skills Circle of Nature's Sound and Deep Sleep Lullaby can now both be used outside of pvp maps. There is a Name Change NPC in Prontera, tickets for name change will be available shortly. Also, please run the patcher, there are some new files required for a map that will be available in a day or two, as well as the item descriptions I put in for the new headgears in the T-Shirt shop. 6 October 2011 Emp Breaker test room has been added near the Card Remover NPC in Prontera. *When you talk to it, you pick one of 4 rooms, and you're teleported there. Wait until the emp spawns, and then the timer starts, and you can see how fast you can kill it. *Only 4 people can use the test room at once though. {C 5 October 2011 *Alice now drops the Alice Doll hat. *Dumpling Child / Rice Cake Boy drops Blank Eyes. *The Player Commands Ticket has been added to the donation shop. It enables use of the @pettalk, @homtalk, @hcolor, @ccolor, @hstyle, @feelreset, @hatereset, and @petrename commands. *The MVP and Poring Disguise boxes have been added to the donation shop. :: http://platinumro.net/?module=purchase {C 4 October, 2011 {C Added the Fairy Wings NPC. *It's in Lighthalzen. The wings give +3 dex, +10% aftercast delay reduction. Elemental Wings NPC is on a map with a King. *Gives 15% resist to 4 elements. All the 3rd class skills now have their official casting times. Reading Spellbook to use up the books on casting, and the prices were adjusted to make a bunch of the books cheaper. 3 October, 2011 *Goldring card, Bone Plate, the Bradium Brooch, and a few others' descriptions corrected and updated. 'September 2011' {C 29 September, 2011 {C The NPC for Succubus Wings & Incubus Wings is now in game. *The NPC is a Demon Hunter, so he probably hangs out by some type of church... 26 September, 2011 *The T-shirt collector NPC is in the item shop in Pront! *The Eden Group quests are now the official ones, with proper English. *The Official Brasilis quests are in. *The Star Gladiator reset NPC now resets Hatred too. *Event shop updated with 4 new items, and changed some prices. *A patch that adds new mobs, headgears, and maps, all of which will be in game shortly 22 September, 2011 *The rough ori / elu NPC in Prontera now tries to make as many as possible, in multiples of 5. *10 PVP and Nightmare PVP maps have been added to the Warper. *Elemental Sword now casts level 3 bolts again, but does so for melee only. 21 September, 2011 *You can now vend in Prontera. Walk down from the spawn area, you will see 2 Sign post NPCs. Please line up with them, and vend going down in a straight line. *The market map won't be used until our population is larger. *Homunculus can level up to level 175 *The refiner NPC will now have 2 options, to refine to the safe limit, or to refine to the limit you specify. *The Eden Group quests allow you to warp to the Paradise HQ without a level requirement. *The Old Woman NPC was moved, it's still in Prontera. *Frost Nova, Napalm Beat, Fireball, and Piercing Shot all do more damage now. *Demon of Sun, Moon, and Stars no longer causes perm blind status. There is no downside to it at all now. *Day / Night will cycle every 6 hours. *Max job for Ninja, Gunslinger, and Soul Linker is now 90 16 September, 2011 *Effect of the White Archangel Wings changed to 10% def piercing and 3 Str. *The 5 cards made in the art contest have been put in the game *The Angry People invasion is now up and running! Following up shortly will be an NPC that will exchange those shirts you get for items, like potions, boxes, armor, etc etc. So save them for now! *The Castlevania Invasion is also running. *Luna Kaleet now drops food bundles when you kill things. 15 September, 2011 *The entire set of Eden Group quests is in.http://irowiki.org/wiki/Eden_Group, It's a large set of quests for EXP and equipment, made for under level 150. *All of the official El Dicastes quests have been enabled too. *New patch is up to fix some item descriptions. 14 September, 2011 *Bee Wings NPC added to the game. Monthly Hat Boxes added to the donation shop: *These boxes contain only 4 headgears each. *You will get 1 per box. *The chance for getting all 4 is the same This month's headgears are: *September Kanzashi *Archangeling Backpack *Music Ring *Black Baseball Cap If you buy a box one month, and you don't want what's inside, you can just keep it till the next month as opening it then will change the contents! 13 September, 2011 *Quest NPC for Angel of Ghost, Red Glasses & Cupid Wings added 12 September, 2011 *The Archangel Wings NPC implimented *The Flapping Angeling Wings NPC implimented *God Poring drops Angelic Wings. *All official El Dicastes quests will be up after the next reboot, along with the entire Eden Group set of quests and equipment. 10 September, 2011 *On Monday from 3am to 3:30am , the server might be inaccessible due to host making some hardware repairs. 9 September, 2011 *About 20 or so more headgears added *Updates all of the wing descriptions. *God Poring now drops Angelic Wings. *The 3 Archangel Wings and the Flapping Angeling Wings are both available in NPCs 8 September, 2011 *Changed some MVP loot, *Added around 20 new hats in the game. *Quests for these hats will follow shortly, along with the wing quests. 3 September, 2011 {C WoE Update: *All 3rd class buffs get removed when entering the castles *Wargs will be removed *If you try to enter with BOTH a falcon and warg, both get removed, so PLEASE only enter with a Falcon. It will be fine then, and you keep the bird. 2 September, 2011 *The Mob and Item DB on the control panel have been updated to show all recent changes. 'August 2011' 30 August, 2011 *Endless Tower 2 is back up and running *The "Undead Invasion" is renamed to "Castlevania Invasion" *The mobs are the same but they give better loot. The boss at the end does too! *Bandit Beard quest is now in. 29 August, 2011 *@whogm can now be used to see the GMs online. *Kuro Moonflow (Bio 4 MVP) now drops Mochi boxes 28 August, 2011 *Event Shop updated. *Ownership of all the unused WOE castles are all set to the GM guild. The bug was leaving the emp in the castles allowing anyone to take them despite WOE not being on. *When the time comes for those castles to be available in WOE, they will be free for the taking. 26 August, 2011 *Treasure chests containing goodies will now spawn once per day on each of the 3 levels of Terra's Dungeon. *A few warp locations have been fixed. *New custom mobs you can tame - They all require a Taming Scroll, and can be fed Pet Food. *Oda Nobunaga *Bunnyring *Cowring *Penguin *Torobbie *Pineapple *Small and Medium sized Agni, Aqua, Ventus, Terra *Angeling *Deviling *Gemini-S58 *Mistress of Shelter *Matyr *Baby Leopard *Galapago *Hillslion *Mavka 21 August, 2011 *Headgear disguiser Added. For details, please refer to the Headgear Disguiser Article. *4 new cities added to the @go menu: Brasilis, Mora, Mid Camp, and El Dicastes. *All of the warps in the custom warper are in the regular one now, so you can make use of the Last Warp function. 16 August, 2011 Death Field 2 added for melee class leveling: *Mobs with 99 MDEF that use pneuma and defender. *Physical defense is paper thin *Also drop RK and GX crafting items, and some unique equipments. 10 August, 2011 *The Frozen Wings and Ice Wings NPC quest has been added. *A patch for Frozen Wings's / Ice Wings's descriptions, along with a few other item descriptions. *Automated invasions now run 3 times per day, so event coins can be earnt even when no GMs are on. *Warp Portal requires only Teleport level 1 now. *All of the Renewal mobs (El Dicastes, Manuk, Dewata, etc) have had their attack lowered. 2 August, 2011 *New security system with new client. *Splendide and Manuk added to the warper. *Custom warper shows the number of people in the vending area. *Removed excessive Ranker NPCs *Stylist has a "Go to beginning" option *Refined Bloodied Shackle Ball gives 50 ATK *A few other small fixes. ---- Category:Browse